


Extension Expansion

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: "Well, at least something changed in this past year other than my being able to do magic and be a Master right?" Gudako muttered when she looked at the before and after blueprints.
Relationships: Gudako & Everyone Friendship
Kudos: 7





	Extension Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Romani looked over to the regular blueprints on his tablet and then back to the scene in front of him.

The digital map did not match up at all.

On the digital map there should be a hallway that took him to the storage units. A lot of them now with not much staff on board even if the Servants did like to claim things for themselves. No, what was in front of him was an entire section of what could be considered little shops. Both versions of Vlad were seen working on patterns for blankets and cloaks. The Berzerker of the two working on the more expensive nd delicate materials. A loom and mannequin or two of various body shapes could be seen to display the various garments the two were working on. Medea could be seen in coming in from another room that looked to be dedicated to magic beauty products.

Across from them was what looked like an Arabian Bazar with fluffy rabbit like Djinn manning the stalls. Sheba, who was clearly in charge of it all, was vaunting spices to Boudica. 

"I think I might need a better map." Romani conceded. Sure he needed to use a different path from medical to the Command Station, but he didn't think he would have that much trouble navigating the place.

No matter, he would be sue to get there well in time.

He took the corner and few more turns to find himself in front of an aquarium. Some of the sea life looking like familiar hauls bough in by the various Cu Chulainn. Or the occasional Karna, who was roped into time with his fellow Lancer. Romani spun himself to find another detour. Fergus could be seen with a few other Servants crafting furniture from good quality wood that Romani did not believe was inside the facility.

"I think I got a little bit more lost. Maybe if I take a right this time?" Romani didn't even look at his tablet, completely sure the map would no longer match up. Going by the deluxe ballroom and theater he was passing as well as a karaoke that sounded about right.

The next floors was thankfully normal with the converted farmland and greenhouse combination as well as the ranch for animals bartered and brought in from Singularities. The cinema and casino were new, and threw off the last short cut that Romani knew was there last week. As was the small museums dedicated to science and art. It looked like Da Vinci and her fellow artists and the scientists, thankfully not dedicated to electricity, were enjoying themselves thoroughly with how much was spread out. 

A little farther past it was the entrance into the stone mountain for that Romani hoped was a way to where he was supposed to go.

Again it was not.

Instead he passed by several hallways dedicated to housing the Servants. Here there was a helpful mini map on the wall pointing out the Celt section, the Egyptian section, the Camelot section, the Uruk Section, and more. All tastefully decorated too as if he was in a hotel that decided to bring back small sections of their homeland.

"Da Vinci... I think I need help getting back to command?" Romani had no reason to go beyond the regular staff rooms, medical, his office, command, and the cafeteria. The coms were his only hope.

"You missed the updated map didn't you?" Da Vinci replied. 

"How did we miss this?" Romani chuckled weakly after telling her where he was firmly not moving from. 

"A few of the servants have territory Creation you know. It's not much but as long as they have it anchored, we have a lot more space. Some of them aren't even combatants as most Casters like to stay back. They decided to make themselves at home. And the rest of us too."

"Am I the only one to miss this?" Romani mumbled back.

"Don't worry, aside from the Masters, no one else really knew. Gudako is being sent to get you back. the others are on dates."


End file.
